The Weakest Link
by Ruka Ai
Summary: Ruka thinks that she is the weakest link, how she can hardly contribute to Team 5D's at all. She thinks the rest of the members are all perfect, but do they think so?


So here goes... a one-shot about Ruka and her views about everyone. I hope you'll enjoy it.

I don't own Yugioh 5D's.

* * *

><p>I'm never strong or powerful like them. I can never take care of myself like them. I'm always quiet and fragile. I can't be on my own. I am the weakest link of them.<p>

I'm not beautiful and fearless like Aki. I'm not proud and strong like Jack. I'm not courageous and cool like Yusei. I'm not daring and generous like Crow. I'm not social and spontaneous like Rua. I am just Ruka. The weakest link of Team 5D's. The weakest link of the signers. The weakest link of anything.

I've never been considered cute, since I look just like Rua. I hate it when Rua's friends mistake me for him. And when they realize I'm Ruka they back off and leave me alone forever. I don't know whether it's because Rua has threatened them or if I'm just weird. I'm one of the quietest people in class.

I can't duel even if I'm a signer. The only times I've won a duel is with someone's help. I'm not anything special. The only thing special about me is the fact that I'm a signer and can talk to duel spirits. But if I told people that; they'd think I was crazy.

I am the weakest link of them

* * *

><p>"Aki, why is it that you're so fearless and beautiful?" I ask, she sighed.<p>

"Actually I don't think I'm very beautiful. I stare in the mirror every day wanting to be someone else. I hate my face." I was surprised.

"Why is that? I think you're beautiful."

"Thank you Ruka, but you see this is the same face that was under The Black Rose's mask. The same face that belonged to the witch that destroyed. And to be honest. I'm not very fearless."

"What?"

"I get scared easily, and when I am scared; I don't know how to react... I would usually use my powers to help me get out of tough situations, but now they are no more."

* * *

><p>"Jack how is it that you're so strong and proud?" I ask.<p>

"What is this? 20 questions?" he demands with his thick accent.

"No, I just want to know why you're so proud and strong." he looked at me thoughtfully.

"I'm not proud. I'm actually disappointed in myself for what I've done in the past."

"What do you mean?"

"I was a liar, and a cheat."

"But you're different now, right?"

"... I don't know..."

"Why are you so strong?"

"It's something I learned from the past. To survive this world, you need to be strong. And I learned it a hard way."

* * *

><p>"Yusei, why are you so courageous and cool?" I ask.<p>

"Courageous and cool?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not really like that."

"What?"

"The only way I seem courageous and cool is because I try to do what's right."

"Then that's good."

"To most people; yes. But I don't usually enjoy doing what's right."

"Why?"

"I'm just tired of being Yusei. The World's hero. I'm tired of just being there for people when nobody is there for me."

"That's not true!" I exclaimed.

"Now it's not... but once upon a time... it was."

* * *

><p>"Crow, why are you so daring and generous?" I ask.<p>

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Well, just why do you do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"That's all?"

"No... it's because I want to help people since so many people have helped me."

"Oh?"

"Even though I grew up in the satellite, I feel like so many people have helped me. Martha, Pearson, Yusei. It seems like I've always had help but never really gave some. So I feel like I have to give out as much of my help as possible."

"What about being daring?"

"It's kind of because I want to be fearless and take on any challenge before me. I just hope I can overcome them no matter what..."

* * *

><p>"Rua, why is it that you're so social and spontaneous?" I ask.<p>

"Eh? There's not much to say..."

"Just how can you be so outgoing, unlike me?"

"Well I figured one of us should be able to talk to people."

"Hmm?"

"Before you fell into your coma, I used to be shy just like you. But I realized that I needed to be strong for you. I needed to be able to hide how I felt..."

"Rua..."

"Eh? Yeah... don't mention it. I've always been social because I figured you'd like to meet new people."

"You've been doing that for me?"

"Yeah, I just hope that I can keep doing a good job with taking care of you."

* * *

><p>Its surprising at what people think of themselves. How their view is so different from others. I am now 21 and living a happy life with my brother. I await the day that Team 5D's returns and how much everyone has changed. I know I've changed.<p>

I was never strong or powerful like them. I could never take care of myself like them. I was always quiet and fragile. I couldn't be on my own. I was the weakest link of them. But no more. There is no weakest link when it comes to Team 5D's.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it's a bit short, but please let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
